Resistance
by Prince Scarlet
Summary: Scarlet has a nightmare, and an evil presence lurking in the castle could lad to the destruction of himself and his kingdom
1. Nightmare

Resistance

This is Spyro 'related' although it has harldly anything to do with it. Spyro makes a cameo,and that's about it. It revolves mainly around Prince Scarlet

I must explain the dragon ranks briefly

Silver: Increases power but mostly speed. Turns your scales Silver (c) Me

Gold: Same as Silver but boosts power a little more than speed this time (c) me

Shining Purple: The secret rank. A rank only Spyro has and will reach (c) Jessie the Dragon

Diamond: A rank taht can be reached only with he who is prepared for anything. An amazing rank which takes almost forever to accomplish, but after merging with his father's soul, Scarlet was able to reach this (c) Scarlet

-----------------------------------------

"You shall be eternaly wasted, foolish prince. Prepare for the last sunrise your eyes shall glimpse"

Scarlet woke with a start, but then laghed realising it was just a dream. Lightning cracked outside. Scarlet decided to skip going back to sleep and went to the training hall. The corridors in the dragon palace were gloomy. Scarlet remembered this hallway. It was where his father was killed by a savage shadow demon. His father was ruthless, and his last requwest was for his spirit and power to merge with Scarlet. He always thought it was because his father wanted him to become the greatest warrior in the dragon worlds, but after dieing himself and losing his father's spirit (he kept the power) he realised he only did it because he wanted to avoid his soul going to hell. Scarlet's anger against his father for never caring for him, and his murderer brought him back to life as a Silver. After decades of harsh brutal training over time travel, the ageless prince acheived gold and diamond rank. Scarlet thought he was unbeatabble, but trained 18 hours a day anyway.

However, he did not expect to find his guards as victims of dismemberment. The limbs were arranged in some sort of message

'SLEEP WELL, SWEET PRINCE'

Ane eerie laugh filled the room.

The sun rose, and the laughing stopped.

Scarlet looked around. The body parts had gone.He got to grips with him self

"Huh, imagination is wild" 

And he began his training.


	2. Fallen Heroes

Scarlet, after the guards 'dying' ruined his training session, he decided to find his worthy sparring partner, Spyro. When he arrived, he noticed Spyro seemed to be upset

"Damn it!" Spyro hit a wall. It cracked and collapsed. Spyro was now 18. He had the ability to stand on both legs. "Why the hell did you have to go after her?" Scarlet was confused.

"What the hell's your problem?" he asked after climbing over a rock" Spyro kicked some of the cracked wall and watched it turn to dust

"That traitor! I warned him! Never trust a sorceress!"

Scarlet was suprised. "Hunter's dead?"

"I found him at the edge of the forest. You can take a look, but it's not a pretty sight"

Scarlet laughed at this. "I've illed several beings and viewed a thousand deaths! I'll go see"

In a flash, Scarlet disappeared. 5 seconds later, he appeared again, in Spyro's back yard, threw up on the flowers then went to the front

"I see what you mean. But you see I think there's a sorcerer or sorceress or something in my palace. It's killed my guards." 

Spyro's tears ran down his face as he powered up to Shining Purple, and he was gone.

Spyro walked along the longest corridor in the castle, yelling "Bianca" like hell. However, he did fell like something was following him, but his rage shielded his eyes from the darkness behind him. 

Spyro twitched andjumped at the last millisecond to dodge the ball of energy hurdling towarsds him. He shot several of his own down the corridor, blowing it to smithereens. Suddenly, a scream rang in Spyro's ears. He knew it was Scarlet, but it was this distraction which made him unable to dodge the spike of black energy coming his way. It sliced through his chest, leaving a gaping hole. The spike hit the wall and combusted in a flash of orange. Spyro struggled to breathe. He fell to his knees, his heart stopped, then he collapsed, everything in his eyes went black and he fell silent. A giant flaming skeletal hand came out of the ground and dragged Spyro's lifeless corpse to the fiery depths of Hell, where his soul would be eternaly punished...

...Forever....


	3. Dark Realm

Is Spyro dead? Yes and No. It's confusing but read on and you'll find out.so now I'm gonna tell ya what happened to them

----------------------------------------

Scarlet, cautious as ever, slowly walked along the damp chambers of the basement, seeing as this was the obvious hideout for evil. Scarlet had to be on his toes, for when the ceiling started to collapse after several xplsions up above, he let out a scream when a jagged piece of rock tore open a gash in his face. After wiping the blood, he only just dodged a giant skeletal hand out of the floor as it rose to the floor above. It soon came down with a familiar dragon in its grasp Scarlet knew that the only way to save Spyro was to go to the depths of hell and bring him back to the realm of the living. He powered up to silver and shot down into the pit of lava like a speeding bullet. 

The endurance of Scarlet did not last long as he passed out on the way down. He awoke, to find Spyro standing next to him: the hole had dissapeared

"I thought you were dead!" cried Scarlet in suprise

"I am" replied Spyro "I come back when I'm brought to the realm of the dead. You should know that since you've been here before!"

Scarlet remembered that fateful energy blast from a certain triling. Suddenly he heard a laugh behind him.

"Nice to see you again son" came an evil voice. In front of Scarlet was the demonic king who had cheated death before. Scarlet's father: Karious Jayvucey. His black scales were singed, his missing eye had meant his eyehole was full of ash and the scar where the demon had struck that devastating slash attack 7 years ago was still visible.

"Listen, I can get us out of here, but I need your help" Scarlet was enfuriated.

"You've used me to keep aliv once. You can stay here for eternity for all I care!

"Damn it son" snapped Karious, "We have to get the hell out f here! You two are the strongest dragons in the wrld! Withut Spyro for protection and you for their prince society will crumble!"

"You just want the throne back you power hungry bast..." Karious slapped Scarlet arund the face.

"Shut up! Face it Scarlet, your life has been misery. I've used you, your brother has been converted by evil and your son hates you! Now you wanna spend the rest of your life in hell? Let me help you!"

Scarlet spat blood on the floor and scowled at his father. "I hate you, and I have done for the past 7 years. But if I have to spend the rest of my life in this place with YOU for company then I guess I'll have to take your word for it"

Karious led the way, Spyro followed and Scarlet dawdled behind with a heart full of anger

------------------

Next chapter: Escape Impossible


End file.
